Hollow
by Severed Sorrow
Summary: I was hollow. No memories, no friends, no family. These people had given me a purpose. A home. But I'm a monster, and it put them all in danger. Because of what I am, of who I am, we could all die. The small sliver of hope that I was strong enough to protect them kept me going.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the dim light of a single candle. It barely illuminated the space around me as it flickered on the stand beside the bed I lay in. Pain consumed me entirely, and I let out a scream as memories bombarded me. Rising from a mound of cold dirt, wrapped in torn clothing, a mob laying in wait for me, being savagely attacked...

My entire body seemed to be one giant open wound, the pain just so widespread and intense. I could feel the areas that had been stitched back together as they rubbed against the silk sheets. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as it would have if they were cheap sheets, and I vaguely wondered where I could be that would have such nice bedding.

The screams died down to sobs as I tried to brace myself against the pain. The tears that rolled down my cheeks stung the small cuts that littered my face, and my sobs increased in volume with every laceration a tear found its way to.

Someone entered the room, and they gently pulled the bedding down to my feet. It still hurt even with the cautious removal, and I yelped in pain. My vision was fuzzy, and I didn't really see whoever it was that hovered over my naked body. They had a sweet smell about them though—it was intoxicating, and it made me feel safe and relaxed. I honestly had not smelled something so wonderful before, and it was almost as if it took away some of my pain.

The person rubbed ointment over my stitches, and I cried out loudly. It was almost like they were rubbing salt into my wounds! They put a hand to my cheek and put their lips to my ear, shushing me softly like I was a child. It comforted me a little, and I let my screams die back down to a whimper for as long as I was shushed.

Finally, they finished rubbing on the ointment, and I found that it made the stitches numb after the initial stinging. I sighed contentedly and almost immediately was lulled back into sleep with the soft whispers of my nurse.

When I woke again, the grand curtains on my large window were pulled back to let in sunlight. I had a wonderful view; there was a beautiful garden of white roses that stretched out into a hedge maze, and dozens of marble statues were carefully organized along the concrete pathways. My own room was unlike anything I could ever imagine—the carpet was a deep shade of navy, and there was a chandelier that hung in the center of the room. My bed was large, and had a canopy. The curtains around it were a lovely hue of sapphire blue, and it gave the large space a regal feel. My silk sheets were white, though it was stained crimson in many places from the blood that had been seeping from my stitches, which thankfully did not hurt nearly as bad as they had the last time I was awake. As I sat up, though, the movement gave me a nice dose of pain, and the stiffness in me didn't make it any easier.

On the stand to the right of my bed, there was a tray of food. I knew by looking at it that it was gourmet, placed on fine silver. A meat lightly drizzled in brown gravy—carefully cut into small pieces for me—some kind of green bean looking vegetable, and mashed potatoes. On the side was a very delicious looking sponge cake. It was all carefully placed on a tray with perfect precision. My stomach growled from hunger, but I found the food on the table disgusting. I thought it was kind of frightening, because it looked like something I would really enjoy. But even the aroma of it was making me sick to the point of vomiting.

I glanced at the large ornate door that I expected led into a hallway and quickly made a decision. I eased my way to the edge of my bed and gently put my feet to the floor. There were stitches on the bottoms of my feet, even, but I figured I could grit my teeth against the pain. I hobbled over to the door, using everything that lay in the room to take some of the weight off of my feet as I limped (chairs, tables, a dresser). I opened it quietly and peeked out, looking down the hallway to see if I could find anyone. No one was in sight, so I opened it all the way and hobbled back to the nightstand to grab the tray. I had just picked it up and was about to walk back to the door and place it outside when the tray was plucked delicately out of my palm.

"Really, now," said a smooth, deep voice. "You were just revived from the brink of death, and you're up and about? You need to remain in bed and rest."

I turned my head to minimize any painful movement, taking in my visitor. By the looks of him, he was a butler or waiter. He wore a very nice and expensive looking tailcoat suit. His hair was a little long in the front for what I would expect for a butler, but it framed his perfect face and made him look very handsome. His eyes were an entrancing shade of blood red, and they were cold and calculating. I couldn't stop looking in them.

Until I realized that I was naked, I was a girl, and he was a guy.

"No need to worry, miss," he said, recognizing the look of horror on my face. "I have been the one caring for you. I assure you I have done nothing to you, and that you are not the first lady I have seen."

Yes. Because that makes me feel SO much better.

The man looked over the tray he took from me and frowned. "You do not like the meal I prepared for you?" he asked, giving me a somewhat sad look. "If you would tell me what you would like, I will prepare it for you. You need the sustenance to heal."

I stared at him, thinking about different foods. As I mulled over it, I realized that I didn't remember anything. I knew what food was, but I didn't remember what I liked. I knew I was a woman, but I didn't know my name or where I was from. I didn't remember anything but rising from beneath wet soil and being met with the torches of angry villagers...and the torture they put me through...

The man studied my face, realizing I had gotten myself lost in thought. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the nauseating smell of the food, which finally made me vomit.

"Oh my!" the man cried in worry. "That is not good! Get back to bed now." He set the tray down so he could pick me up gently and place me back into the bed. "I'll have to change these sheets soon so that your wounds do not get infected...I'll whip up something that might be more appetizing to you in the mean time."

"No food," I croaked. I sounded so awful I startled even myself. I may not remember much about anything, but I knew what I sounded like. I had a very soft and whimsical voice. This was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh?"

"Food," I whispered this time, so that it sounded more like myself than a demonic screech. I knew I sounded like that because I was so hurt and weak, though. "Food makes me sick...I don't want food..."

The man put a mildly worried look on his face. "But miss, you must eat something. You can't go on without getting nourishment."

"No food," I repeated.

He sighed. "I'll tell you what. We'll get you into some clothing and take you to the kitchen, and you can pick out what you wish for me to make for you. It's the least I can do for our injured guest."

If there was one thing I knew, it was that I needed to eat. I knew that to get better, I had to make sure I got all of the vitamins and whatnot I could get my hands on. Just the thought of food was making me ill, though, and the smell of the food still sitting on the stand wasn't helping. I nodded my head in agreement to the man's suggestion, however, and we headed to the kitchen.

"I am Sebastian," he told me as we walked through a maze of hallways. He carried me in his arms like I was his bride, my hands wrapped around his neck. He was quite strong for someone so thin—I wasn't the lightest person in the world. "And I'm sorry we had no other clothing. Mey-Rin graciously let you have a dress she was too small for, and I know it's a bit tight on you, but I assure you that we will have proper clothing for you this evening."

The dress was two sizes too small for me, that was evident. But it was a nice plain orange sundress, and wearing it was better than wearing nothing. I just wished that it had sleeves, because I wanted to cover up my stitches that trailed down my arms. It was bad enough for my legs to be exposed.

"Don't worry miss, you look lovely in it," Sebastian said, seeing the look on my face. He sounded sincere, but I was pretty sure he was just trying to be nice. "Do you mind if I ask your name? I have introduced myself, and it is only common courtesy to do the same."

I opened my mouth, hoping that my name would just roll off of my tongue like instinct, like subconsciously I would know who I was. But nothing came out. "I don't know my name..." I said, my voice still a whisper.

"I see," he said, his expression blank. He seemed to think a moment. "Well, we can't just go around having nothing to call you by. What should we call you?"

I looked away from him and watched the decorative items in the hall go by as he carried me. "I don't know..."

"Does Lily sound alright to you?"

I looked up at him. "Why Lily?"

"Because your hair is the color of a Marigold, but I'm not quite fond of the name Mary—so plain. When I think of Marigolds, however, I also think of tiger lilies, and the name Lillian is a beautiful name. It brings back memories of the past."

"That's...an interesting reason," I mumbled. "But it sounds nice to me."

"Wonderful! Lily it is then."

We finally arrived in a nice looking kitchen, and a blonde haired man in a chef's coat was slumped over in a chair at the table, obviously asleep. Sebastian cleared his throat loudly to try and wake him, but he remained asleep. "Bardroy," he finally said, almost angrily. The chef jumped up immediately, standing at attention like an obedient soldier.

"Yes, Sebastian!"

His rigid stance loosened as he caught sight of me, and I turned my face into Sebastian's chest to avert his gaze. "Aye, and I see the pri'y lady fin'ly shows 'erself!" he said in a thick English accent. I could only imagine the look on his face when he said it, and it made me thankful that my face was buried into Sebastian as I blushed. "And wot is the lovely lady's name?"

"She is Lily," Sebastian answered. "And she is very weak. I've brought her here so that she may pick something she would like to eat. As a guest, she must receive only the best of service, as is the Phantomhive custom."

I peeked back at Bardroy, and he already had a chopping knife in hand. "Of course!" he shouted passionately. "The lovely Lily must get only the best! I will do anyfing I can to help!"

Sebastian sat me delicately in a chair at the table. "Perhaps you could start cutting some vegetables then, to make yourself useful."

Bardroy grabbed a carrot from behind him and immediately started slicing it haphazardly, not even looking at what he was doing. "Yessir, Sebastian! Anyfing for a pri'y la..."

Just like I thought would happen, he started dancing around, holding out the finger he cut. I smiled, getting ready to let out a soft giggle I felt building from his display, but the sight of his blood caught me. My smile faded as I watched his red blood spill over his hands. It was beautiful and vibrant...and I wanted it.

The growl of my stomach sent me flying out of my chair and across the table. I could feel my stitches tear in my legs, but I ignored the pain as I tackled Bardroy to the ground. He cried out in surprise, though I don't think he knew what was really going on. Sebastian seemed to, however, and he instantly grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me back into his arms.

"Ah, so that's it, is it?" he said with a bit of wonder.

"'Ey, wot's the big idea?!" Bardroy yelled. "The pri'y lady was jost makin' shore I was okay!"

"I know," Sebastian said, encouraging the chef's thoughts. "But all of that movement is not good for her wounds. See how her legs have started bleeding again?"

Bardroy cast his eyes to my legs and watched as my blood dripped onto the floor off of my toes. He nodded in understanding, his expression turning serious. "I'm fla'ered abou' your compassion, my lady, bu' you need your rest."

I was breathing hard, my eyes still fixated on Bardroy's bleeding finger. I wanted it. I wanted his blood. I was so hungry, and that's what would hit the spot.

"I think I shall just return her to her room. Thank you for your assistance, Bardroy. Carry on."

I clenched Sebastian's coat in an attempt to return myself to reality, to forget about my strange want of the chef's blood. What was I, a vampire?

"How strange," Sebastian said to me when we were out of ear shot of the kitchen. "You crave blood, yet you are not a vampire or succubus. I've heard stories about vampires making attempts to make companions that could withstand the sunlight though, sort of a half-vampire idea. I didn't think they were true, however."

"What?" I asked, finally calmed down.

"It would explain why you can't remember anything," Sebastian explained. "Some vampire probably thought you to be good material for a pretty companion to do his bidding during the day, and he went through the process to make you into a half vampire. It would also explain your lust for blood."

We finally arrived back at my room, and he set me back down on my bloody sheets. He kneeled down in front of me and smiled. "I've never met a vampire before. Though I know I can't have you going around and eating everyone on the estate. But, I also can't have our guest go hungry. I have been ordered to attend to your every need."

Sebastian loosened his tie and spread his collar to reveal the base of his neck. "A bit cliche to do it from here, though I know it would be the most comfortable for the both of us." He removed one of his gloves and used his fingernail to make an incision above his collarbone at the base of his neck.

I could smell his blood. The scent was powerful, overwhelming even. It was the same smell from the person caring for me last night, only stronger. His blood was darker than the normal shade, but there was no mistaking what it was. I wanted his blood more than I could ever want anything else. Just watching it ooze out of the small incision drove me to insanity.

"Well, hurry now. I don't want to stain my good vest."

I didn't hesitate. I was ravenous, and the moment I wrapped my arms around him and put my lips to his hot skin, it felt like I had found something that I had been searching for since the beginning of time. His blood spilled over my lips and filled my mouth, and the taste was perfect. It was better than anything I could ever taste, than any food that could ever be made.

Sebastian let out a moan, and it brought me back to my senses. I was drinking blood from a person. If I drank too much, he would die. I immediately pulled away, examining what damage I had done. He honestly looked no worse for ware, though there was a hazy expression on his face. He looked a little dazed, his eyes glassed over and a smile planted on his face. He still had a firm grip around me, pressing me to him with such force that it would take the jaws of life to release me from it.

"Sebastian?" I asked loudly, shaking his shoulders. I was too worried to be happy about my voice returning to normal. It was actually more womanly and seductive that I thought it would be.

A few moments passed, and Sebastian finally released me and put a hand to his head. He rubbed it, shaking off whatever it was that had been affecting him. "My," he said a little shakily. "I wasn't expecting it to go like that."

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered. "I don't know what came over me..."

"Nonsense," he said, standing up and straightening his clothes back to perfection. "Since I can't let you go and suck half the life out of the manor, it has to be I that feeds you. It was a new experience for me, and thankfully not a bad one. You have nothing to worry about. It would take quite a bit to hurt me." He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. "Besides, with no fangs, you'll have an awfully hard time cutting into others to get a meal."

He straightened back up and exited the room, leaving me flustered and with a lot to think about. I couldn't deny his claim about me being a vampire (or half vampire, I suppose it was), but I also couldn't accept it. I mean, my lust for blood wasn't normal, but I knew that vampires were items of horror stories and nightmares. I may not remember much, but I at least knew that. And what about Sebastian? He was so sure that I was a vampire, but he seemed otherworldly himself. He seemed human enough, but there was something off about him. Granted, it could have just been the fact that I found him extremely attractive, but I just had a feeling that there was something more to him than met the eye.

I had fallen asleep, and when I woke back up, the sun was setting. The light of oncoming dusk shined through my window, and Sebastian stood in front of it admiring the scenery. "I'm glad you're awake," he said. "My master wishes to speak with you. Though we need to clean you up and put you in appropriate clothing."

I felt much better as Sebastian helped me out of bed. My stitches didn't hurt nearly as bad and I wasn't so stiff, and I found I could walk fairly easily with Sebastian's help. He still found it quicker to carry me, however, and I had no choice but to let him.

He refused to leave me for my bath, insisting that his master ordered him to clean me up and that he had no choice but to do as he was told. I figured that I had no choice in the matter either, and it wouldn't be so bad since he had seen me naked more than I cared already. It was still awkward to have him washing me, however.

Afterwards, he dressed me. He had gone to town in my sleep and gotten me a variety of new clothing, though all of it was clothing I would never be caught dead in. They were all dresses, though not the plain sundress I had been previously wearing. These dresses were fancy. They had frills and heavy petticoats, bright colored gems adorning the hems and cuffs. It was like they were trying to turn me into a princess! Not to mention that the majority of them were red, and I absolutely hated wearing the color red.

"You don't like them?" Sebastian asked, seeing the look of horror on my face.

"They're...red," I said dumbly.

"You mean you don't like the color?" he asked. "I thought it would be poetic. Not to mention that red is the color most women with your hair color generally wear."

The color wasn't the only thing wrong with it. I just didn't like frilly frou-frou dresses. They were clammy and impractical. Mainly, I just didn't like them because I knew they would be hot and itchy. "They're just...big..."

Sebastian picked up the one I disliked the most. It was a lighter dress, with a hem that came to about seven inches above my knee and no sleeves—just thin straps to keep my boobs from pushing the corset-like top down to my waist. It was a very deep color of red that looked suspiciously similar to the color I remember Sebastian's blood being, and it had a large black bow that tied in the back. It still had a petticoat, despite it's shortness, though the one thing I found okay about it was that it came with black gloves that stretched up to my upper arms, so it was almost as good as sleeves.

"This is my favorite—I picked it out myself. I knew you would look beautiful in it."

I kept myself from blushing (more from embarrassment than anything) and just remained thankful that I was not required to wear the awful black strap-heels that went with the dress. Really, they looked like something a prostitute would wear. It was basically a piece of black plastic with a heel that you stood on, and a bunch of thin black straps that wrapped around your foot all the way up to your thighs to keep it on. I would have tripped in them, no doubt.

Sebastian carried me through the maze of hallways again, making light conversation on the way to our destination that I'd healed so quickly since that morning, that my stitches may be able to be removed as early as tomorrow afternoon.

We finally arrived at a door that Sebastian knocked on. "My lord, I have our guest here to speak with you."

"Good. Come in, then."

I was expecting an older man, as I always pictured the lord of a castle to be in his thirties. But boy, was I surprised to see a child sitting behind a desk, looking over some papers. He was a pretty young boy with an almost blue shade of dark brown hair. His one visible eye was the same shade of blue as the curtains on the bed in my room, and it was magnificent. But his other eye had a patch over it. His clothes were very fancy, a nice shade of blue that complimented his eye and hair. He did indeed look like a young lord.

"You felt the need to carry her?" the boy asked as he lifted his eyes to study us. "How unlike you, Sebastian. I didn't know you were such a romantic. And the dress you have her in...don't spend too long with her in bed, now."

"I just felt like the young lady would be in less pain if I were to assist her. Not to mention that she must still be awfully tired from her ordeal. Are you not, my lady?"

I didn't know if Sebastian would get in trouble for carrying me, and I nodded in agreement with him. He was nice enough, and even if his taste in clothing was a death sentence in itself, he didn't deserve any trouble.

"Very well," the boy said, waving his hand to dismiss the subject. "Lily, you said your name was? I am Ciel Phantomhive. My butler here has informed me that you are...special, to say the least. I've been reading over books about what you are for the most part of today, and I do believe you would have some use to me. The way I understand it, you don't know who you are, where you are or where you're from. I am willing to offer you housing, clothing and...easy sustenance...if you would agree to being a pawn of mine."

"Pawn?" I asked, looking back at Ciel. He was so serious for such a young boy. "You mean, like a maid?"

A smirk played on Ciel's lips. "Not quite. I'm assuming that by finding you alone with no name or memory, you do not know much about what you are. You are a dhampir, or a half vampire. Dhampirs have more strength and speed than a normal human, and are naturally good fighters, even of they weren't before they were changed. They also have excellent tracking skills, as well as other talents that depend on the person. I think we could have good use of you one way or another, and would like to employ you, so to speak."

I looked at Sebastian and wondered if it was him that would be my breakfast, lunch and dinner every day if blood was really going to be my diet from now on. "Would I be eating from Sebastian?"

"Not every day," Ciel answered. I was surprisingly disappointed at his answer. I wasn't aware I had been hoping to have him all the time. "I need him for many things, and I while I'm sure he would be more than capable of keeping you fed, I would feel safer if we limit the amount of times you drink from any one person. Since half vampires don't need to drain their victims dry like whole ones, we can rotate my servants around in feeding you, and bring in others from time to time to give them a break."

"How often do I get to eat?" I knew nothing about what I was, so I might as well ask someone who knew something.

"Half vampires, at the very least, must feed once a week," Ciel explained. "But, healthy vampires feed once a day, so I would like you to have at least two feedings a day. It seems rational, and you would be able to feed in smaller portions. This way my servants won't be walking around dazed from blood loss."

"Okay," I said, thinking it over. While I didn't feel right about jumping into a deal, what choice did I have? I had nowhere to go. These people took me in and took care of me, gave me clothes and food. What this young boy could have me do couldn't be so bad. "Alright, I'll be your servant."

"Excellent," he said. "Sebastian, you may take her back to her room. Have her fed and then come up with a curriculum to start training her in combat tomorrow. Naturally, you will be her instructor."

"Should we not wait for her to heal completely?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine by tomorrow with the progress she has made already," Ciel replied. "Regardless, starting early wouldn't be a bad thing. Now go, you have your orders."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

I was carried back to my room, and after Sebastian set me on my bed (which I realized had been cleaned in my sleep) , he began loosening his tie again.

"But I though Ciel said that I would be getting one of the other servants to eat from?"

"Ah, my lord stated he would like me to give mine sparingly. He did not state who he would like you to feed from this evening, only to have you fed. Who better to feed you than I? I am, after all, one hell of a butler."

I really didn't want Sebastian to be getting in trouble with his employer, but I figured that this one time wouldn't be noticed. I was a little more uncomfortable this time, however. I wasn't ferociously hungry anymore, so I had control over what I was doing. Watching him make the cut with his nail gave me an odd feeling, the way he pulled me to him so I could feed. I let him hold me a moment, enjoying the way it felt to be in such a soft embrace, before pressing my lips to his skin. As his blood rushed into my mouth, it gave me some sort of thrill. It kind of made me want more of him-and not in a blood way. I wanted to take off his clothes and have his sleek body pressed against mine. I wanted him to run his hands and lips over my skin.

I pulled away as the feeling became too intense for me to resist, and Sebastian had his vice grip on me again. I looked him in the eyes, but they didn't seem to see me back. A small, blissful grin shaped his lips, and I was tempted to kiss him. The more I looked at him the more attracted I was to him. And the way his arms folded around me protectively didn't help...

But I kept my cool and resisted the urge. I'm sure every woman just fawned over him, and if he didn't have a lady for himself by now, I certainly wasn't going to be an option for him.

Sebastian slowly came to, and he looked right into my eyes as if he was trying to read my mind. "You know, you have very wonderful emerald eyes. Almost as if they were carved out of gems and fitted perfectly, just for you."

That really made me uncomfortable. "Uhm, thanks," I said awkwardly, averting my eyes from him. He held me awhile longer, staring at my face as if he was trying to memorize every flaw. Finally, he released me and stood. "Do you wish to have help changing into night clothes?"

"I can change myself," I said shyly, not too comfortable with him seeing me naked anymore. "Thank you though."

He stared at me in silence a moment before bowing at my wish and exiting the room without another word.

I didn't even bother changing though. In all honesty, I was actually very tired. My heart had been beating fast for every second Sebastian stared at me, and it felt like I had run a marathon. That really says something about me—I may not remember who I was, but I knew that I did not like the words marathon or exercise. My size was evidence of that. I knew it would be something I would have to make myself accustomed to, however. I had training tomorrow. I just wondered what such a young boy would need with a body guard?


	2. Chapter 2

"They all seem afraid of me," I mumbled to Sebastian as we made our way into the back courtyard that my room faced. Sebastian had removed all of my stitches about an hour earlier, my wounds practically nonexistent by that point. I was still a little sore and stiff, though.

"Yes, well, vampires are rumored to be blood sucking monsters around these parts," Sebastian said, amusement in his voice. He glanced over at the four servants that watched us curiously from behind a statue. "It's hard to get a stereotype like that out of someone's head."

I looked over at them nervously. I figured that the chef had a new understanding of what happened in the kitchen yesterday, and probably told the other three that I tried to swallow him whole. It didn't make well for a first impression on the others at all.

"What happened to Ciel's eye?" I asked him, trying to take my mind off of the possible enemies I made by just being who I was. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, really," Sebastian replied, stopping in the center of the courtyard. "Some people have a rumor going about that someone tortured him by ripping out his eye while he was missing, but it's actually perfectly fine. The young master just finds the eye patch a nice accent to his fashion style."

I scoffed. Just like a rich person. Who was I to judge though? I was being forced to wear clothing articles that he and Sebastian had picked out. Today, I was dressed in a laced black tank top with a thin pleated red skirt that came to my knees. I was forced to wear black tights with it (I hated tights) and black flats adorned with rubies. It hardly seemed like something I would train to fight in.

The fighting session went relatively well, but only because most of it consisted of me learning the correct stances for certain moves. I learned how to place my feet correctly on how to throw a punch, and several stances for a couple of different ways to kick someone. I was able to seamlessly transition between the stances by the end of it, and Sebastian seemed fairly impressed with me. I was eager to learn some new moves, but he insisted that I take it easy for the rest of the day since my stitches has only just been removed.

Knowing I had no choice but to obey, I followed Sebastian back into the mansion and got ready for my first meal of the day. I expected for Sebastian to exit the dining room and bring in one of the trembling servants that had observed me train, but he closed the door behind him and followed me to the chair I chose to sit in.

"I don't feel that the others would be too eager to let you 'suck the life' out of them, so it is I that will be feeding you again today."

"But...but..."

"I have already informed the others that they are supposed to rotate their obligation, though I offered to take their places on the grounds that, if asked, they have been switching out as per instructed."

I got a little excited at his words. I would get Sebastian all the time! I was unsure of why I was excited, though. It could be that he tasted particularly yummy, or the fact that I would get to be held more by him. It made me a little sad knowing that I had a dumb school girl crush on a man with absolutely no interest in someone like me, but I had nothing else to do with my life at the moment and it helped fill part of the void that was there.

Even if it left me in agony that I couldn't have him in the way I wanted to.

"If Ciel finds out, he'll get mad..." I choked out as he loosened his tie. I was more aware of the perfect curves of his neck and the wonderful shape of his collarbone beneath the hot, soft skin that covered it than I was last time.

"We'll just have to make sure the young master is kept out of our little secret, then, won't we?" he almost whispered, a seductively manipulative look on his face as he put his lips less than an inch from mine. My heart started beating fast, and I inhaled his scent. It was sweet and wonderful, as always, and it even made me a little dizzy. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew he was just flustering me so that I would agree to keep this quiet. I wanted to laugh out loud about it, but I kept the giggle inside of me and just smiled back at him, putting our lips even closer together.

"And what if I told Ciel about this?" I asked, happy with myself for having the guts to tease him.

Sebastian put a hand to my cheek, keeping our lips in close quarters. His smile widened however, and a soft laugh escaped. He knew I was just trying to ruffle his feathers. "I thought you wanted me to be the one to feed you?"

"I do," I whispered, looking directly into his eyes. Now that I had a closer look at them, they were inhuman...beautiful and red, with a magenta spiderweb seeming to glow within the iris, but otherworldly all the same. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Sebastian laughed again, and he unexpectedly grabbed me by my butt, lifting me from my chair and setting me harshly on the table so that I was eye level with him. He situated himself so that my legs were on either side of his waist and pressed himself against me so hard that it hurt. I could feel his nails digging into my skin through his gloves as his grip around my waist continually tightened. Even through all the pain, I was blushing as hard as my face would allow. He had caught me off guard with changing where I sat, but as he crushed my body into his, I could feel his hardness. That's what REALLY caught me off guard. I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. I had no more snide quips that came to my mind. It was like there was a stone wall casing my brain now, allowing absolutely no coherent thought to travel to my lips. The look on his face was pure amusement and satisfaction as he soaked in my own expression, and he didn't seem like he was going to loosen his grip anytime soon. "You can't hurt me."

I didn't think he got what I meant by that, but I was too speechless to be able to explain it to him. I was shivering at this point from fear. I was unused to contact like this, and as much as I wanted it from him, I couldn't help but be scared. I didn't know anything about what I was. I didn't know where I was from. I didn't know my purpose. What if I really did hurt Sebastian?

"You won't hurt me, miss," he repeated, nuzzling me. It sent a different kind of shiver down my spine, and I wrapped my arms around him to return the painful embrace he had around me. "I swear on everything I am able to, that you cannot harm me."

He let me hold him for a few seconds before pulling away. He removed a glove and reopened the cut on his neck so I could feed. "So about that," he said quietly, almost so I couldn't hear him. "It seems we had some spectators. I didn't want them to get too riled up by our display there. Besides, I'm sure they're ready to witness what they came for by now."

"What?" I whispered back quietly, confused.

"The other servants want to see you feed." Sebastian returned to our close quarters, but put his palms on the table rather than wrap his arms around me. "Go on. You need your sustenance."

I felt awful, like some sideshow freak. It made me angry that others wanted to watch me eat like I was some fantastic monster. I wasn't some animal in a zoo, caged and watched by spectators of another species. Or...was that exactly what I was? I wasn't human like them. Not entirely. And I had nowhere else to go but here.

I was indeed a caged animal, available to view for entertainment. Well, I'd give them a show, wouldn't I?

Sebastian smirked as he watched my expression turn to anger, and he bore his neck fully so I would have no problem getting at it. Forcefully, I put my lips to him. I bit down with my teeth so that a lot spilled out at once. More came out than I could handle, and I felt it spill out of my mouth. It dripped down my face and onto both of our clothing. Sebastian was moaning loudly, and he had me back in a tight embrace. I could hear sounds of disgust coming from the door we had entered the dining area from, and figured they were getting the show they wanted.

Sebastian unexpectedly pulled away from me, and I realized that I must have really hurt him for him to do that. His vest and shirt were covered in blood, and it still oozed from his cut. I had sucked and bit so hard that I tore it and made it bigger, and I was ashamed of myself for hurting him. I was a monster.

But Sebastian, even with the hazy look in his eyes, seemed alert. He didn't seem mad. He was more...hungry?

I heard a shriek from the door as Sebastian shoved me down so I lay flat on the table. I thought for a minute he was going to hurt me for something that I had done. The shove itself was mildly painful, his hand hitting my chest pretty hard. And my head hit the table pretty hard as well. It wasn't something that would affect me for more than a few seconds, but it still hurt.

But Sebastian wasn't going to hurt me. The look on his face was hunger, focus, but not vengeful or anything like that. He wasn't going to hurt me, not in a sadistic way.

Sebastian climbed onto the table so that he was on top of me. The magenta webs in his eyes glowed, and it was almost like he was a different person as he took me in. He smiled seductively at me, and he had grown fangs. The first thing that came to my mind was that he was a vampire too! That was why he seemed so inhuman at times, especially now.

His blood dripped onto me, running down my chin and running into my cleavage. Sebastian chuckled and put his lips on the starting point. He sucked hard, like he was trying to pull my skin off along with his blood, then pulled away to lick his lips. He laughed a little louder, then licked up all of the blood that had dropped onto me, right down into my boobs.

He stopped and looked down at me seriously, taking a hand and pulling down the tank top to get a better look at my breasts. Suddenly he tightly closed his eyes and shook his head, and when he opened them his eyes were back to normal. He gently climbed off of me and cleared his throat, holding out a hand for me to grab. "I'm terribly sorry about that," he said, bowing his head in shame. "I...seem to have lost control of myself there. I hope you can find forgiveness for my horrible behavior."

I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me off of the table. My legs were wobbly from the experience, adrenaline and lusty feelings still running through me. Sebastian caught me in an embrace as I almost fell, and he righted me. "I...I liked...I mean, it's okay," I said shakily. "I'm sorry for biting you so hard..."

"Nonsense," Sebastian said with a smile. "It was quite enjoyable, actually. It was so wonderful that I lost control of myself, remember?" He leaned down and put his lips to my ear. "I can tell you enjoyed it yourself. Perhaps we may continue another time, when an audience isn't present."

He swiftly hoisted me into a bridal hold and we exited the dining area. The four servants were still there, speechlessly staring at us in a mixture of awe and horror. Hopefully they wouldn't end up hating me in my display of anger at them. It wasn't their fault that I was different, it wasn't their fault that they weren't used to me...

I was required to bathe myself after lunch since I had been so messy. Sebastian didn't stay with me this time, though I expected he needed to clean himself up as well. When I stepped out of the bath, I found he had chosen an outfit for me to wear, and it was that god awful dress he said was his favorite. And I assumed I needed to wear the shoes, too, because they were placed next to the dress.

I stepped out of the room, and Sebastian was there waiting for me. He was perfectly groomed and clean, and it was almost like what happened in the dining room had never been done. "You look so lovely," he said, almost listlessly as he took me in hungrily. "I do so love that dress on you..."

I blushed and looked away from him as he traced imaginary patterns into the skin around my collarbones with his finger. I was unsure if all of this was just to toy with me or if it was because he had growing feelings for me. He was a vampire, after all, and I didn't put it past him to just be toying with me.

"No," he said unexpectedly. "I see that look on your face. I am not a vampire. No offense, but they are loathsome creatures."

"Well then, what are you? You aren't human."

He smiled at me, putting a hand to my cheek. "My dear lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

I wasn't some stupid woman, and I caught his emphasis on the word hell. He has said that once before in the same way, too. It instantly clicked in my mind. "What, you're a demon or Satan or something?"

"My, what an intelligent young lady you are! You know your fictional creatures quite well for someone who has no memory."

"They aren't fictional creatures if they're real," I shot back.

"Quite," he said. "Now, we must be going. The young lord has business in town and requests your presence."

He grabbed my hand and began leading me down hallways. "You look awfully human to be a demon, you know."

"Ah, but that is the point of a disguise, my lady," he said jauntily. "I assure you that my true form is not something that any being would want to witness."

"I'm sure you're beautiful," I told him, going over all the things I imagined a demon looking like. Mystical creatures all seemed divine to me, even the evil ones like demons. Even if he was a five headed hydra in his true form, he would have been magnificent. It wasn't the actual look that made something beautiful to me. It was grace, precision, and presence. Sebastian excelled in all three, and if he was like this in his human form, his demon form had to be absolutely blinding in magnificence.

"Hopefully you will never have to find out if you are right or wrong," he said, a smile still playing his lips.

We finally arrived in the front of the mansion, a black carriage with an open door waiting. Ciel was inside, looking bored in his fantastic clothing choice. "About time," he nearly spat. "This murder won't solve itself, now."

"Murder?!" I yelled, alarmed. "Why on earth would you need me to solve a murder?!"

"I don't know," Ciel said, uncaringly looking out the window on his side of the carriage. "That's the point of taking you, to see if you'll be of any use. Now hurry and get in. I must act on the queen's orders."

I gaped at him. For all he knew, I'd get him killed! I looked at Sebastian, hoping he'd tell Ciel to maybe think otherwise, but all he did was grin and climb into the driver's seat. I barely knew how to do anything! Were all these people completely insane?!

I had no say in the matter, however, and I dejectedly climbed into the carriage with Ciel. If we all died, I hoped that everyone would know that it was their fault for taking along an inexperienced and amnesiatic girl on a murder case. If not, I'd haunt the shit out of every person that blamed me for the rest of their lives. And then I would resurrect these two fools and kill them again as a ghost for making everyone think it was my fault, when obviously it was their idiocy that did it. But I digress...

"So was it someone important that was killed?" I asked, trying to make conversation with my new 'master'.

"It was the queen's personal messenger, Earl Beuregart," he told me, keeping his eyes on the passing trees. I nodded at him like I knew exactly who it was, even though I didn't. I didn't even know who the queen was. "He was carrying a very important letter from Germany, and there is word that the murderer is in the queen's court. The letter is nowhere to be found, of course. So we must find the letter and also the murderer."

"And how are we going to do that, exactly?" I asked, curious about how a kid was going to accomplish anything. Why on earth would anyone want a kid to do anything of this magnitude?

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child," he said, throwing me the ugliest look I would probably ever see. "I have more resources than anyone could ever hope to have."

I held up my hands in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you..."

Ciel looked me up and down, finally finding me important enough to look at. "Why on earth are you wearing that again?"

I blushed and looked away from him. "Sebastian made me wear it," I mumbled.

"Sebastian?" he said incredulously, almost on the verge of laughter. Well, as much as a depressed ten or twelve year old boy could look like he would laugh. I didn't think I'd ever see him laugh, he just seemed so down. This would probably be as close as it would get. "You've got to be joking. Why on earth would he make you wear anything? Particularly something like that."

"I don't know, he's your butler. Wouldn't you know?" I scowled at him, thinking about it. "I'm pretty sure he just picked it out because he knows I hate it and he secretly finds it hilarious. I don't put it past him that he finds it amusing that I suffer because of his awful wardrobe choice for me."

A smirk came to Ciel's lips. "That does sound like him. Though, it could also be that he likes to look at a pretty thing every now and again."

I burst out into laughter. "Me? A pretty thing? You're funny. I'm two hundred pounds of useless, I hardly think I would be considered a pretty thing."

"Size has nothing to do with beauty," Ciel said wisely, turning serious. "I hardly think even Sebastian would consider size a factor in it either. Beauty is what is inside of you—personality, skill, talent. The inner things that make you who you are determine your beauty. That being said, you are a dhampir and have natural skill in many areas. Even Sebastian was impressed with your swift comprehension of fighting stances today."

"Sure," I said, wanting to drop the subject. "But he's so great. If he hasn't liked anyone before now, I highly doubt that I would be of any interest to him."

"Ah, so you have feelings for him then?"

"No!" I sputtered, trying to grasp words to claw myself out of the hole I had somehow fallen in to.

"Really? My other servants seemed to think something is going on between you two. I was told that after your feeding this afternoon, they witnessed a little scene between the two of you."

I sputtered some more. "That wasn't...it was just...I mean..."

Ciel was thoroughly amused at my inability to explain myself, and I found myself furious at him, at Sebastian, at the other servants. They were all retarded, I swear! And mean!

"THAT WAS SEBASTIAN'S IDEA!" I finally blurted. I groped to try and find a way to get around the promise I made not to tell Ciel about Sebastian's secret feeding arrangement. "The others were still afraid of me, and Sebastian wanted to put on a sort of show to try and scare them!"

"Really?" Ciel said, curious. "How is sex supposed to scare anyone?"

My jaw dropped. He seemed a little young to even know what that was. But was he seriously accusing me of having an affair with his butler?! As much as I wished that was true, it wasn't. "I didn't have sex with him!"

"No, but you wanted to," he said, the smile on his face giving away that he was having way too much fun with me. Just like a child, playing a little game. And I was playing right along with him like a dumb little slave.

"So, what If I do want to have sex with him?" I countered, deciding to try and keep him from having any more fun. I didn't want him to keep toying with me. "He's a very sexy man. Aggravating, but sexy. I'm sure any woman would just die to get into his pants."

"Not just women," Ciel muttered.

"Well, whatever. Even if I do, there are millions of women that are better looking, more experienced, and just all around more perfect for him than I am. He can have his pick out of all those women, and I highly doubt he'll settle for someone mediocre like me."

"I wouldn't put him on a pedestal like that," Ciel said seriously, turning his gaze back out the window. "Sebastian can surprise you in many ways."

That ended the conversation.

It was nearing dusk by the time we made it to the city, and we pulled up to an unmentionable alleyway on a busy street. Policemen were gathered around the entrance, blocking it off to passersby. Ciel, Sebastian and I walked up to the policemen, and they almost didn't let us by. Ciel held up a letter with a red seal, however, and they reluctantly let us through.

The body was still there. It looked like the killer had simply taken a knife and slit the man's throat. There was blood pooled thickly around the body, which looked stiff from rigor mortis already.

"Have you found anything yet?" Ciel asked one of the officers, who grimaced at the sight of my young master.

"The queen's guard dog..." he muttered. "No. There isn't a bit of evidence anywhere. There wasn't anything left behind—no hair, no scraps, nothing."

"What about that?" I asked, pointing to the dead man's tan overcoat.

"What about what?" the policeman asked, trying to see what I was pointing at.

I walked over to the body and pointed at a blood spot on the chest. "This."

"What about it? It's the man's blood."

"No it isn't," I said. "It looks and smells different than this man's blood. Plus, notice how the blood spot is completely separated from the one big blotch all over him. This is the only spot all by itself."

"It looks like I have a pretty nice blood hound," Ciel said, smirking at the officer. "I do believe we have something to start with."


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you tell me who Neil Tanner is?" I asked the bartender, batting my eyelashes. I felt like the scummiest slutbag in history for using my femininity to my advantage. Just looking at my reflection in the decorative mirror above the bar made me want to cringe. Sebastian had painstakingly curled my thick golden waves into perfect loose ringlets, and prettied me up with some mascara and dark eyeshadow. I was beautiful, and it disgusted me. "Pretty please? For little ol' me?"

I saw Sebastian rise from his seat, a serious and vengeful look on his face, as the bartender reached across the bar and stroked my rosy cheek, letting his fingers trail to my collarbone. I wanted to vomit, but I kept up my sweet, seductive front. If Ciel hadn't ordered me to do this, I would have rather died. I saw Ciel murmur something to Sebastian, and he slowly sat back down. They began carrying on some kind of conversation, leaving me to be felt up by some smelly Brit who had no life.

"What do you need to know about Neil?" he asked, getting his face close to mine. His face stank worse than hell itself, but I told myself that I was doing it for food and shelter. I was so glad that I turned out to be a good actress/liar.

"He never called me back," I pouted. "My friend had set us up on a date, and he stood me up! Then he didn't even call to tell me why!"

"Why, that's horrible!" the man agreed, looking genuinely angry. "If only he knew what a lovely lady he passed up."

"Do you think you can tell me where he lives?" I asked. "I want to have a few choice words with him. After I get done telling him just who I think he is, I can come back here near closing time and maybe do something with you?"

The bartender gave a giddy grin, and grabbed a napkin to begin scribbling on it with an old, beat up quill. He eagerly pushed the napkin over to me. There was an address on it at the top, then another name and address below that.

"The bottom one is mine," he said with a smile. "You can come over around 2, I should be home by then."

I looked down at his name. "Okay, Archer. I'll see you at two!" I gave him a peck on the lips and it took all I had not to throw up in his face. "Thank you for your help."

"It was no problem, love!" he called after me giddily.

I waited outside for about five minutes, waiting for Sebastian and Ciel to make their exit look unsuspicious. When they finally came out, Ciel had a pleased look on his face. Sebastian's expression was especially cold.

"Well done," Ciel told me. "You're as good as Sebastian when it comes to acting. I'm pleasantly surprised. I wouldn't know how you could stand to be around him, however. I could smell him from where we were sitting."

"He's lucky I didn't kill him," I replied, putting the napkin with the address in Ciel's outstretched hand. "He was nauseating."

"Yes, well, it seems as if you enjoyed yourself quite a bit with the little kiss you gave him," Sebastian said.

I growled and nearly pounced on him to rip his throat out for trying to tease me about it, but I looked at his expression and realized he was serious. He really thought I liked the guy. I wanted to explode into laughter at that notion. But, his cold expression let me know he wasn't happy about it. Ciel beat me to my question, however.

"Sebastian? JEALOUS? Why, I didn't think it was possible."

"I'm not jealous, my lord."

"Oh, really?" Ciel teased. "Don't try lying to me, it doesn't work that well. I was there when you nearly sprang up and murdered the poor fellow when he simply touched her."

"It's despicable to touch a lady in that way when you don't even know her name," Sebastian countered.

"What do you care?" Ciel asked with a scoff. "You're a demon. The only thing you care about is the soul you get to eat at the end of the day." I guess he knew I knew about Sebastian. "Unless, of course, you actually have feelings for a vampire."

"Dhampir," Sebastian corrected.

Ciel smiled. "You aren't denying it then?" Sebastian remained quiet and his expression very unhappy, but he didn't say anything more as both of us followed after Ciel obediently.

We ended up finding out that the address the barkeep gave us led to a small shop that sold odds and ends. Honestly, it looked like some kind of second hand shop that didn't sell anything useful, though I was sure that all of the tiny items we saw through the windows went to something, had some unseen importance.

The shop had a second story, and we all were pretty sure that it was a small home that the man we were investigating lived in. It would be very fortunate if we found the man sleeping within the darkened windows. We could very well get straight to the point by beating some answers out of him. Otherwise it would just be snooping around to see if we could find anything that helped prove him guilty of whatever it was Ciel believed him to have done.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go look!" Ciel barked.

I turned to gaze upon the angry look Ciel had probably been giving Sebastian, but my stomach sank when I turned to see him giving me an annoyed and impatient glare.

"ME?!"

"Yes, you! You need to be practicing you skills, you imbecile!"

I swear to God, I wanted to kill this brat. The more I was around him the more I regretted signing on to his insane campaign.

Dejectedly, I stepped up to the door and did the only thing I knew to do: I tried opening the door. Of course, it was locked like any normal shop would be at two in the morning. What did he expect me to do, scale the wall like I ninja? I looked up and studied the surface of the walls, and decided if Ciel was evening thinking about that, he was completely nuts. Hopefully if he was, it would be grounds to jump from the crazy train he was holding me hostage on.

I made a frustrated noise and contemplated just breaking the window. That would be quick and easy. But it would also be noisy. As I scratched my head as my mind raced, an idea came to me.

I looked at my nails. They were relatively long and a little pointed. They were strong, hard, and perfect. They almost looked fake, actually.

I turned my attention over to the keyhole in the door, and it was old and big. My nails would have no problem fitting in it. So, I crouched and stuck the nail of my forefinger in it and began moving it around.

Now, I was not the greatest at undoing locks, but it was pretty epic when the lock turned loudly, signaling my success. There was gonna be a mini dance party in celebration, and Ciel wasn't invited.

"Impressive," he said dismissively. "Come on, then."

Sebastian and I followed our master into the shop. We basically just trailed behind him uselessly as he looked around at the items on the tables and in the cases. He finally seemed to get bored with it all and made his way over to the stairs in the back of the shop. The second story was basically a hallway that divided the floor in half. There was one door on the left and one on the right; I only expected that one door held a bathroom and the other a bedroom.

Ciel didn't hesitate in taking the door on the left. Inside was what I expected-a very small, very plain bedroom. Whoever lived in the room kept it spotless. The bed was neatly made, a pair of slippers lay perfectly aligned next to a bedside table that held a bare lamp. Moonlight filtered in through the window, which had opened curtains framing it. I noticed that there weren't even dust particles floating in the faint glowing stream.

"I dare say, this fellow sure knows how to clean," Sebastian said, stunning me with praise of another.

I took the initiative and started rummaging through the drawers in the nightstand. I heard Sebastian gasp faintly, appalled that I would ruin such fine cleanliness, but I ignored him and kept searching. I didn't find anything inside the drawers, nor the slippers that I threw haphazardly to the side, nor inside the table lamp that you could unscrew and hide things in the base. But, I did find a crumpled piece of paper under the mattress with half a page of fine, curvy writing on it.

"'Dearest Neil'," I began, imitating the sexy, light voice of the lady I believed to have written it. "'I can't thank you enough for ridding me of that awful man. He was becoming such a horror to me, always braying on the door late at night after hours of drinking. I left this note for you since you weren't here when I stopped by. Will you please stop by my home tonight about ten so I may see you? I must give you a token of my affection. With Love, Margarete.' Well, that sounds French..."

"Well," Ciel began cooly. "It seems as if our murderer was just acting on misplaced and misguided love. This devil of a woman seems to be our real murderer and thief. However, the rumor is that the perpetrator is in the Queen's court. There is no one with the name 'Margarete'."

"It could be that this woman is going under a different name," Sebastian interjected. "An alias to throw off any followers."

"She smells awful."

I could see the strange looks on Sebastian and Ciel's face from the dim light that fell into the room from the lonely window that overlooked the street as they turned to me.

"You know who it is?" Ciel asked hopefully.

"No," I said. "She's been here. I can smell her perfume in here. It's really strong."

I walked over to the window and looked out into the early morning. Beyond the buildings of the city, where the earth met the sky, I could see silver begin to show from the sun. The scent from the woman was strongest here, like she spent a lot of time looking out onto the streets. The thick smell of her vanilla and licorice scented perfume began to envelope me. The room seemed to spin as it became overpowering, and suddenly the small space was replaced with a grand ballroom.

It was completely empty. The vast, golden room had nothing in it except for myself. All I did was just stare across the room, unable to shift my attention elsewhere. It was almost as if someone else was controlling my attention. I was met with a feeling of accomplishment, but I didn't know from what. It was alien, though. It wasn't my feeling, and I knew it.

Then I realized what this was. I was in someone else's body, seeing and feeling what they were experiencing.

Suddenly, a grand door on the opposite end of the room creaked open and a stout man scurried in. His wild brown hair was haphazardly stuffed beneath a black top hat, and his suit was nice but obviously not cared for properly. The cuffs seemed a little frayed, and some buttons were missing. He fell to his knees at my feet and trembled as he spoke.

"My lady, the deed you have requested was carried out as you requested. The loose end was mended."

A sadistic, cold laugh escaped from my mouth. It echoed around the room eerily, and it sent chills down my spine. "I already know this," I said. It was a deep, feminine voice. "But I thank you for keeping me informed anyhow. Now to take care of the nosy dogs."

I turned around to face what looked like a mirror with a liquid surface. I stretched out a perfectly formed, flawless but extremely pale arm and touched the mirror with a beautifully manicured nail. The silver surface rippled and turned dark. The screeching of birds flooded out, but quieted as I shouted a command in some other language. I told whatever was in this mirror to do my bidding, to hunt and kill. A satisfaction filled me as the creatures hissed with pleasure, and I stepped back to allow room for the massive black mist that rocketed out before me. It filled the room in a giant swirling vortex and shot out through the stained glass windows that lined the ornate hall. Dim sunlight streamed through the shattered arches, and a sense of urgency filled me. The light was bad.

I curtly turned back to the stout man. "Fix these windows immediately, or your blood will be spilled." And I hurriedly exited the room before the man could utter a reply.

I gasped for air, my vision suddeny turning to blackness. There was a loud ringing in my ears. My senses were utterly gone, and being crippled like that made me convulse. My

Muscles ached, and my skin felt like ice. I was in an embrace, though, and as I became more aware of my surroundings, the warmth from it started to feel like it was a searing hot iron burning into my skin. I flailed, trying to escape the painful touch, not sure if my attempts at crying out were voiced. The temperature of my skin gradually rose, though, and the burning eventually ceased and I quieted.

Finally, my eyes adjusted to the room. It was a bit lighter now from the breaking of dawn. Ciel held his face mere inches from mine, and it scared the crap out of me and made me cry out and jump.

"Are you alright?" he asked almost nonchalantly. Sebastian's hold on me tightened slightly at the question, like he was anticipating for my answer to be no. Honestly, what could he do if I was dying?

"I'm...I'm fine," I managed to croak.

"You were seizing!" Sebastian blurted out, almost angrily. "Pray tell how that is 'fine'."

"The cool and calm Sebastian cracks," Ciel muttered. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath to steady myself and explained to them what I saw. I tried to remember as much detail as possible, hoping that maybe this was a lead and not some psychotic episode I went through because I'm crazy.

"I think that maybe this is the lady we're looking for," I finished.

"Perhaps," Ciel said, most likely contemplating if I had indeed gone crazy.

"Vampires have the ability to connect like that with other vampires they are familiar with," Sebastian offered. "So I've heard."

"Does the woman you saw seem familiar to you?" Ciel asked me.

"No," I said. "Not at all."

"It wouldn't be her creator then, would it?" Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"I'm unsure how it works," he admitted. "The woman may or may not be Lily's creator. She could be related in some way to her creator, or someone she knew in her past life, even, that may have been turned. I'm not studied in the ways of vampires. All I really know is hear say."

Ciel sighed. "Well, the fact vampires have this ability makes it more likely for that to be a lead. We'll have to ask around for locations of places with ballrooms similar to the one you saw."

I cleared my throat to shift their attention completely onto me. "What about the scary black mist of doom?" I asked.

Ciel waved his hand in dismissal. "I doubt that's a problem to us right now. I'm sure it's nothing you two can't handle, either way."

I gaped at him. "W-what?! I don't know what's in there! It's obviously some supernatural demon-monster thing!" I cast a glance at Sebastian and decided to correct myself. "A BAD kind of supernatural demon-monster thing!"

"You're both supernatural. You're a better supernatural than whatever has to hide in a mist. You'll do fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I mumbled.

"I wonder if the woman you saw is the same person who wrote this note," Ciel pondered. He stuffed the note I had found into a hidden pocket in his coat. "I suppose we'll eventually find out."

I worried as we made our way down the streets in the growing light of morning. While Ciel didn't seem to think we would have a problem fending off whatever lurked in the black mist, I thought otherwise. I didn't know how advanced Sebastian's combat was. My own was mediocre at best currently. I had speed and strength on my side, but I was untrained. I couldn't control it as well as Sebastian probably could. I would probably just hinder him in a fight. Could he handle something like this on his own?

Sebastian's watchful stare caught my attention as we approached the coach we had abandoned earlier in the evening. "I'm fine," I told him with an exasperated tone as he hurried to open the carriage door for Ciel and I.

"I know," he said politely.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

Sebastian shut the door after Ciel got in and shot me a beaming smile. "A gentleman always keeps an eye on a lady."

"I'm sure you know better than anyone that I can handle myself just fine."

His smile faltered and he looked at me seriously. "You are much better at defending yourself than an average person," he admitted. "But you don't comprehend the power with which we're facing. While you weren't able to get a good glimpse of whose eyes you were seeing through, I have a feeling I know who it is we're dealing with. If its the woman I think it is, you are and never will be a match for her. Your life, and my master's, will be in great danger. And it is my duty to protect you both with my life."

I made a face at him. His last statement made me angry. "Look, I'm not your master. You don't have to protect me for that reason. You also don't have to protect me because its his orders. I don't want you to."

"I have no orders to protect you."

"Good, then you have no reason to. I can take care of myself. I don't want anyone's life to be taken because they were trying to save me."

Sebastian's smile returned. "You are not my master." He reopened the carriage door and gestured for me to enter. "Therefore I can disregard the orders you give me."

The ride back home was fairly unmemorable. I sat a sulked the whole time. I mulled over a lot of my own feelings, trying to decide how I felt about Sebastian. I came up with a lot of negative feelings, and I chalked them up to him pissing me off. The rational part of me saw what a good person he was. He took good care of me. He was kind. But I didn't want him to sacrifice himself for me. Irrationally, but jokingly, I thought about ending my own life before he could do any saving. That way no one would have to worry about it. Part of me also wondered how far he would seriously go to save me. Another part of me didn't want to find out.

By the time the carriage pulled to the front of the grounds, I had come to these conclusions: Sebastian was an idiot. But he was a really nice one. And that I kind of sort of had feelings for him. I was unsure of that last one though because I was still pissed at him.

Sebastian courteously opened the door for Ciel and I, and I blatantly ignored him as I gracefully exited the carriage.

"Make sure you have her fed," Ciel said to Sebastian in passing. "I've got things to do in my study. Also, after you complete your usual duties, try and find out if you can get any information about the ballroom."

"Very well, my lord."

I followed Sebastian to my room, and as I expected, he started loosening his tie. My temper flared up irrationally at this.

"No," I said adamantly. "I don't want you tonight."

His face became a question mark. "And why not? I thought you really liked my blood."

"Who's to say I won't like someone else's better?"

He studied my face a while longer and finally refastened his tie. "Very well. I'll send one of the servants to your room then."

I stared hard at him as he exited, and knew that my anger at him was irrationally getting to me. And by the time Bardroy hesitantly knocked and entered the room, I had decided what I was going to do.

"I'm not going to drink your blood," I told him when he shut the door. I had put an emotionless mask on, but my voice portrayed my anger and sadness.

"Wot's the ma'er, pri'y lady?" he asked, his fear now gone knowing I wasn't going to drain him dry.

"Nothing," I sighed, searching for some likely reason to give him so I could avoid telling him the truth. "I just...like Sebastian's blood the best. Nobody else's would taste as good." It wasn't a lie, at least. Bardroy didn't smell the least appetizing. Not compared to Sebastian, anyway.

He studied me for a minute. "You know, I've been readin' abou' your kind in books. I'm sure it's jus' hear-say or made up stuff, bu' in this one book I read, a vampire tha' finds a person who's blood is more irresistible than any other, tha' means tha' he or she has found who they're mean' ta be wif the rest a their life."

"Sounds romantic," I said listlessly, wishing that were true. I figured the reason I liked Sebastian's so much was because he was a demon. His blood would taste different because of that, and it's supernatural qualities would probably make it taste fantastic.

"Are you sure somefing didn' 'appen betwixt you and ol' Sebby?"

I winced at his statement. I was either really bad at wiping my face at emotions, or he was just really good at figuring stuff out. Or both.

"No," I said defensively. "Nothing happened between us. Not really."

He was quiet a minute. "Starving yourself ain't no good way ta get back at 'im. Sebastian seemed really worried abou' you when he told me ta go ta your room so you could eat. He usually, ya know, has tha' professional air abou' him. So togever. Bu' I fink he knows you are tryin' ta do somefink like 'dis. He told me ta make sure you ate, no matter how scared I was. So I fink you should eat. He cares abou' you as much as you do abou' him."

"I'm not hungry," I said adamantly. "Please leave."

Bardroy opened his mouth, but I shot him a glare that made him jump. I think he knew I wouldn't really do anything, which is why he so calmly got up and walked to the door.

"Don't tell Sebastian I didn't eat," I said as he made his way out the door. I doubted he would lie to Sebastian, but it was worth a try to put in the request.

To avoid the potential trouble I'd get in for not eating, I scrambled into my big bed and fell asleep as fast as my body would let me.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I just lay there with my eyes closed for a long time. I didn't know what time it was, but I didn't care. The dumb choices I had made last night out of exhaustion probably put me in a lot of trouble. Sebastian had been frustrated with me anyway and I was almost positive that when I opened my eyes, Sebastian would be waiting there. That normally wouldn't be a bad thing-I had been under his care for a couple weeks now, and of those weeks, a few days of it was spent in consciousness. Those few days had made me fall for him though, and it was affecting my judgement. Sebastian plus me being tired equals irrational behavior. I would shut down all my emotions if I could, but that wasn't going to happen. I just didn't know what I was going to do. What if I got into a fight? Like, Sebastian and I fighting that black mist. I could get us both killed because of my feelings. I'd try and knock him out of the way of some seemingly fatal attack and kill myself from it, but I would knock him into something else that would make him randomly combust. Then Ciel would have no protection and KABOOM-gone.

"How long are you going to lay there with your eyes closed?" Sebastian asked finally. I twitched, kind of horrified that my suspicions were correct.

"Until you go away," I replied, trying my hardest to be a smart ass.

"That's not very nice," he said, hurt in his voice. I knew he was faking it.

I sighed and rolled over to face the direction his voice was coming from and opened my eyes, bracing myself for some expression of anger or disappointment in my actions. Instead, I found he had a pleasant look in his face, with a nice little smile. That made me more uneasy than any negative expression could have.

"Why are you here?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

His little grin faltered into a serious look, and I knew what he was going to say before it came out of his mouth. "You need to eat."

I rolled away from him and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to be a vampire. Well, half vampire. I didn't want to drink blood. I mean, I loved the taste, the euphoric feeling I got while eating. I liked being held the way Sebastian wrapped his arms around me. But one day, what if I get out of control? What if I craved all of it so much, that I started gorging myself and sucking people dry? Sebastian claimed I could never hurt him-he was a strong demon, after all. Buy how strong? What if he wasn't strong enough?

Sebastian had crawled into my bed and pressed himself against me. He put his nose into my now messed up curls, his hot breath giving me goosebumps, and rubbed my arm a bit before embracing me. I kind of felt stupid for the safeness it brought me, like it was a force field the protected me from everything. But it was a hug. Hugs usually felt like that. The best kind did, anyway. Right?

"Please don't worry like that," he whispered.

"I'm not worried," I whispered back. And it was the truth, for that moment. His touch made everything disappear. I was just focused on him, how gently he held me, his warmth, how safe I felt with him there. How right it felt.

"Why do you not want to eat?"

I thought really hard about his question. What was the real truth? Should I tell him the truth? Or should I keep to myself? What would be better? "I don't want to eat from anyone but you," I admitted finally. "But I don't want to eat from you, because I'm afraid I won't stop myself one day, and you'll..."

When I trailed off, my voice cracking a little, he didn't say anything. He remained eerily still, like he had become a statue. A few moments went by , and I became worried that something had happened. I turned my head a little so I could see his face, and he was staring at me in a strange way, like he was seeing me but not really. Almost as if he was looking at something else that was laying where I was. His eyes looked different. They were glowing. His eyes seemed to project a golden light that danced in a sparkling pattern. I became fixed on this and nearly lost myself in it, until Sebastian's expression changed dramatically. It was an expression I had never really seen on anyone before. Like surprise, happiness, and excitement all in one. Like utter and complete joy. Whatever he saw in the dancing golden light, I wanted to see too!

I rolled over completely to face him and got as close as I dared in an attempt to see what the light held in it. I squinted really hard, but all the significance it held for me was that it was a creepy light. Finally, the light subsided, and Sebastian blinked a couple times to refocus. I expected him to flinch back from how close my face was to his-any closer and our faces would be touching. But he just focused into my eyes, his serious expression back in charge. He seemed to study my face a little bit, and I opened my mouth to ask him what it was he saw, but nothing came out.

Sebastian had jammed his lips to mine. The room fell away with the hungry way he held himself to me. There was only him, his warmth, his touch.

I responded in the same ravenous, frantic way. His wonderful scent exploded around me, but it didn't make me crave his blood. It was like I was in sensory overload, and it made me crazy.

With a growl, Sebastian pushed me so I was on my back, and he pushed himself on top of me without removing his lips from mine. When he had me pinned to the bed beneath him, he forced my head to the side and traced my neck with his lips and tongue. I cried out with pleasure, not knowing how something so simple could feel better than almost anything I could ever experience.

He ran his fingers through my curls, getting a right grip on them and pulling my head up to get enough room for the curve of my chin and neck. He started running his other hand up my bare leg and under the dress I was still wearing from the previous night.

Sebastian began nipping at me with fangs that I had never noticed before, teasing me by running them lightly over my skin like he was deciding on a good puncture spot. He stopped at a cliche place, and I could feel him smile against my neck as he bit down as hard as he could. My vision went white, and I could feel my body bend upwards into his, like I was on the verge of going into a seizure. His bite felt strange, like there was something more to it than just a bite. He left his fangs in there a few moments, making sure they got in as deep as they possibly could go, and pulled away. He was breathing hard, and it took a few moments for my vision to come back. When it did, Sebastian was looking down at me with a look I don't think I've ever seen directed at me.

Love.

His eyes fell to the mark he had made on me, and he traced the small holes with a delicate finger. "I did not think I would ever be capable of doing that..."

"It didn't hurt," I said, putting a hand to his cheek. I thought maybe he was worried he injured me. "I liked it. It's nice not to be the one doing the biting."

"No," he shook his head, putting his face against mine. He looked into my eyes. "Demons...when they bite someone like that, and inject their venom, it marks that person as their mate."

I didn't know what to say. Did that mean we were basically married? "How do I mark you back?"

He smiled and kissed me. "It's not custom for a male to be marked back. It's in our auras that shows that you have my venom and that mine has been given." He traced the mark again. "And this will never go away. It's a permanent physical aspect of the bond, much like a wedding ring."

A smile played on my lips when he said the word, "wedding". Even if we were a vampire and a demon, it would be nice to be able to have a nice wedding. It would be a normalcy in this insane situation I had been brought into. Of course, I knew I was jumping into the thought of weddings too quickly, but I couldn't help but entertain the idea.

Sebastian slipped a hand up my dress again, running his lips over my new mark at the same time. It filled me with greater pleasure than what I felt the first time, almost as if the mark amplified his every touch, like we were now connected. I let out a moan, and Sebastian chuckled into my skin. "I love you," he said seriously, pulling back to make sure that he had eye contact with me. "I would not have marked you if I didn't."

"I love you, too." I was surprised I could say that to him after only a few days. But I was a woman, and I guess that meant I was more emotional. Or maybe I was just crazy.

"Gross!"

Sebastian and I jumped at Ciel's exclamation.

"I thought I was joking when I teased you about her," Ciel said, making like he was gagging. "I didn't really think anything was actually going on. Not yet."

He turned and hurried out the door, leaving Sebastian and I to lay on top of each other awkwardly, now that the moment had been ruined my Ciel's intrusion.

"Well," Sebastian began, pulling at the fitted sheet beneath my head. "It seems I'll have to wash these. We were a bit rough and seem to have stained them."

He gracefully flipped off of the bed and bowed professionally before me. "I will be back shortly to give you your breakfast. I will leave you to freshen up while I go and attend to the young master."

And he walked out the door.

After I cleaned myself up and changed clothes (into a pair of tight pants that cut off a few inches above my knee and a thin, plain shirt), Sebastian returned as promised and informed me that Ciel needed to speak with us. I refused breakfast however, much to Sebastian's dismay, but our little romp made me lose my appetite.

I thought for sure Ciel would berate us for what we had been doing, but what he actually needed to talk to us about was nothing of the sort.

"What an atrocious choice of clothing," he said as I walked in.

"It's practical," I defended. "And it isn't hot."

"I won't be caught dead standing next to you while you're wearing that." He made one last disgusted look at my clothes and shook his head. "I've got a lead on a castle that has a ballroom just like the one you saw in your vision."

"Did you find out anything more about the man last night or who wrote the note?" I asked.

"It became irrelevant when I was learning about this estate," Ciel said. "It's a castle in Romania that originally belonged to a prince in the fourteen hundreds. The country was restoring the castle in an attempt to turn it into a national monument, and were expecting great attraction to it seeing as everyone claims it's haunted with the souls of those who the prince tortured and killed. But just as they were finishing the last bit, all communication was cut off and no one is able to make it through the fog that's settled around it. They all get turned around and end up coming out the way they entered, or disappearing completely."

I waited a moment, hoping he would continue so I would understand where he was going with this. "I don't understand how that makes the note irrelevant."

"Because Neil Tanner was found dead in Covent Gardens this morning. His skin and most of the meat on his body was picked off of his bones. A black fog was said to be seen dissipating shortly before his body was found."

"I see the relevance now," I said dumbly. "So the lady I saw is supposedly in this castle."

"Indeed. Bran Castle lies on the border of Transylvania, so it should be an interesting trip."

Sebastian's face lit up. "Ah, Count Dracula!" he exclaimed. "I knew Vlad, poor fellow. Such a sadistic man, driven mad by unfortunate events in his life. Though his style of execution was quite colorful."

We left almost immediately. We were taking a ship from Southampton into LeHavre, France. From there, we would be taking a train ride the rest of the way.

The ferry ride to LeHavre was miserable. It was six hours of me throwing up in a little cabin. I couldn't heave chunks over the side of the boat, because it was all blood. Or, it would have been if I had eaten anything before we left. It was just a bunch of yellow bile. Ciel thought it was just the most hilarious thing that I got sea sick. He kept picking at me. "What kind of vampire gets sea sick? You're supposed to be some powerful being."

Sebastian spent most of the trip sitting next to me, holding my hair back so I didn't get anything in it. He was stoic the entire time and didn't say much unless Ciel said something to him, and I was glad. I wasn't in the mood for talking anyway, and Ciel was just making the situation worse.

By the time we got to LeHavre, I was pretty much dead. All the dry heaving that I did had worn me out so much, Sebastian had to carry me off and set me into the carriage that would be taking us to the station that would ferry us to Paris, where we would make a final transfer onto a steam train that would take us all the way to Codlea, a village not far from our destination.

"The train ride itself is about four days long," Sebastian mumbled to me as we got in line for our tickets to be inspected at the Paris station.

"Four days?" I nearly cried in dismay. "Is Romania that far away?"

"It's about fifteen-hundred miles from here, yes."

And it was a miserable four days. We were forced to entertain Ciel by playing games with him. He really enjoyed playing chess, and I was forced to learn how to play. He claimed it was a game of 'strategy', but I saw no point in it and lost every time.

The accommodations of the train is what kept me sane. We had a state room with two king sized beds fitted with ornate red and gold silk linens. Ciel and I both got our own beds, as I learned from Sebastian that he didn't sleep. I found that appalling, but he lay with me while we slept since there was nothing else to do at night but keep a watchful eye over us.

They had a cool looking music box to listen to, as well. I'd never seen one so close up. There was the one at the bar when we were looking for Niel, but I didn't get to look at it really well. I had been in the middle of something, after all.

I had also hoped I would maybe get more alone time with Sebastian, but the most I got was silent midnight training sessions. We had to be quiet so Ciel could sleep, so he would demonstrate a move, and I would copy it. He would make corrections on my stances by repositioning me or re-demonstrating the move with an emphasis on what I was doing wrong. His touch was blissful none the less, and sometimes we got a little cuddly. On the third night we ended up on the floor kissing, only to have Ciel pipe up. "Good God, I'm in the ROOM. Stop it so I can get some bloody sleep!"

Four days, seven hours and thirty-eight minutes after departing the station in Paris, we arrived in the small and humble village of Codlea. And when I say small, I meant small. If you blinked, you missed it. I'm talking like maybe thirty small houses all on top of each other, with a few stores of different trades located amongst them. The dinky station was the biggest thing in the place.

The train attendant unloaded our luggage for us, and told us that one of the buildings provided lodging if we needed, and on the far side of the village (a five minute walk at most) was a stable where we could purchase transportation. Seeing as it was not even noon yet, Ciel was convinced we would skip staying here and go straight on to the castle.

"I'll get the transportation," Sebastian offered with a bow. "I'll return momentarily." He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Ciel and I sat in a sort of awkward silence, but I knew he wasn't much of a talking type anyhow. Mostly he was a 'giving out orders/information' type person, and seeing as there was nothing really to do but wait for Sebastian, I would have no orders.

Less than five minutes later, Sebastian pulled around with a plain wooden carriage pulled by a pair of horses.

"About time," Ciel muttered, astonishingly opening the door himself to get in the carriage.

"My apologies," Sebastian said politely. "The man at the stables was convinced that my red eyes labeled me as a vampire, and nearly refused to sell me a carriage. I persuaded him, however. Sadly, this was the most luxurious that they had."

I chuckled. "He isn't too far from the truth. Too bad I wasn't there to make it even funnier."

The carriage ride was complete silence. The tension in us all was rising to peak levels after the first hour. Not long after that mark, the fog that supposedly got people turned around or led travelers to their doom started to roll in. Honestly, it wasn't that thick. It looked like a normal light fog to me. I could see quite a ways ahead, and wondered how on earth anyone would get lost in it. The path itself was in the middle of nowhere, and the woods were so thick and hulky that it looked like a werewolf would jump out and eat us, but it was a path. You can't get lost on a path.

"What's the hold up?" Ciel growled angrily when Sebastian stopped the carriage.

"The fog is too thick, Master."

I shot Sebastian a "what the hell are you talking about" kind of look, looking out the windows with Ciel to make sure the fog hadn't gotten any thicker than I last observed. It hadn't.

"You're right," Ciel concurred. "The horses will get spooked if we carry on with them. We'll have to walk."

I couldn't help but speak up. "Are you guys freaking blind?"

"Yes," Sebastian said seriously. "This fog is so thick, I can't see either of you through the front window."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, flailing my arms in the thin mist. "This shouldn't even be considered a fog! I can see down the road almost a mile."

"You can see through this?" Ciel asked, astonished.

"Of course I can! I don't see how either of you can't!" I was starting to get frustrated with them. I didn't think their playing stupid was very funny.

"She will have to lead the way, my lord," Sebastian said. "She apparently can see better than I."

"You're kidding," I managed to get out after a moment of disbelief. "You guys seriously can't see through this?"

"That's what we've been telling you, you dolt," Ciel spat. "Hurry and lead the way!"

Sebastian carried Ciel on his back to ensure he couldn't suspiciously 'disappear', and he grabbed onto the back of my fluffy dress with one hand so he wouldn't separate from me either. I followed the path for about thirty minutes and stopped as there came a split in the road. Of course, Mr. Impatience was first to speak up.

"What the bloody hell is it now?"

"There's a split in the trail. I don't know which one to take."

"Take the one that has an almost immediate sharp turn to the northwest," Sebastian offered. At least he knew the area.

It was a good thing that one path was a one big gradual turn and the other was straight for a little bit and then took a very sharp left. Because I didn't know which way was northwest. But I knew a sharp turn from a gradual turn. I needed to go to school.

Finally, we came to a huge clearing. On the complete opposite end, about maybe half a mile, I could see the castle. It really was a castle, too. It had a mote! A massive cobblestone wall about seventy feet high stretched along the bank of the mote and disappeared into the trees on either side. Far, far in the distance beyond the wall I could see the castle itself. It was grand, with many stories and turrets. This really did look like Dracula's castle. It was amazing.

I took the clearing a little slow. It felt a little off here, and I felt Sebastian tense with the same feeling.

"Where are we?" he asked a little uneasily.

"A clearing," I answered. "The drawbridge to the castle is right ahead."

"Quickly, lets cross. I don't much like for this feeling this place gives me," Ciel said, voicing how we all felt. They were probably more uneasy than I was since they couldn't even see.

We crossed the clearing with no problems. I was glad to be through the forest as well, but the strange feeling still lingered. Before I could take my first step onto the drawbridge, a loud but far off noise caught my attention. I could feel Sebastian stiffen behind me. I knew Ciel heard it too, but he offered no smart comment to it.

The noise echoed again, this time louder. And closer. The ground shook faintly alongside it. Again and again the sound recurred, getting louder, the ground shaking harder each time, and all I could do was stand on the threshold of the bridge, basically paralyzed.

Finally, the sound peaked in noise and ended immediately to our left in the mote. The fog was thick there, like the water was letting it off its surface extra thick. I couldn't see anything beneath it, and I figured that's how thick this fog was to my two cohorts.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the spot. A moment went by, and nothing happened. My heart pounded in my chest, and I couldn't hear anything but that. Part of me hoped I had hallucinated it all, that I was just imagining things.

Another moment passed, and still nothing. Sebastian and Ciel waited for my move, knowing it was I who could see what was happening. I would make the call.

One last moment passed, and I figured that whatever had made the noise was gone or had fallen back into a coma or something. I relaxed a little bit and lifted my foot to cross onto the drawbridge.

WHA-BOOM!

A huge skeletal hand thrust itself from beneath the mist of the mote and slammed onto the rocky clearing ground. When I say huge, I'm talking this hand was the size of a small house. Two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen.

WHA-BOOM!

Another hand shot up just like the first, but it held a wooden club in its fist. Somehow I didn't think it would need it to crush anything.

Then up came the head. It was something you would expect out of a horror story. It's empty eye sockets were a bottomless black, and they looked out soullessly surveying the area. The creature climbed out from its abyss, and it stood even higher than the walls of the castle. All it wore was a ragged loincloth, so it looked like a giant skeleton of a caveman with its slightly bent stature. But it's bony features were twisted with malice, and it let out an archaic screech as its bottomless eye sockets turned to our tiny party.

"What. The fuck. Is that."

It was the only intelligent thing I could get out of my mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you see?!" Ciel shouted, panic-stricken. I don't think he liked the fact that fifty percent of his protection was blind. I was especially sure that he wasn't happy that the half that could see was mediocre at best at fighting. I'd be pretty scared too.

We were so going to die.

"It's a...giant skeleton," I stuttered. "Like a hundred feet tall. With a club."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Sebastian said lightly.

"Now isn't the time to be stupidly optimistic," I said, taking a step back from the creature as it leaned in to look at us better. I backed up into Sebastian, and he wasn't nearly as tense as I was. Obviously, he had come to terms with his imminent death.

"I think my confidence is well placed," he said kindly.

Well your confidence is going to kill us all, I almost said. But I kept my mouth shut and studied the skeleton closer. The bones were yellowed from age, but I was sure that the petrification just made them that much stronger. How the hell do you kill a possessed skeleton? Read scriptures to it to exercise it?

"I suggest that we run," I said, trembling. "Running and hiding until it goes away."

"It's not going to just go away," Ciel interrupted. "It's a sentry. It's going to be here until it's destroyed."

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is why some of the travelers were never seen again," I growled. "So if we want to live, I suggest running since I'm the only one who can actually see it to kill it."

"Then just kill it!" Ciel shouted. "That's an order!"

Thanks for throwing me under the bus, you brat.

"How?!" I sputtered. "IT'S A SKELETON. IT'S BONES. IT DOESN'T HAVE A HEART. OR A BRAIN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."

"Break the bones," Sebastian threw out, ever so helpfully. I wished so hard he could see the look of utter hatred on my face. I could have strangled him. He obviously wanted me to die.

"I hate you," I spat at him, shoving him a little in the opposite direction to get him moving. "Go hide behind the first tree you walk into. I'll get you when I'm done. Or if I die, you'll just be stuck there. Would serve you right."

I turned and faced the Skeleton, who was starting to shake itself off from its long slumber. Gotta stretch them bones out before you do some killing, right?

"HEY, FATASS!" I screamed up at it, trying to make sure it's attention stayed on me while Sebastian fled with Ciel. I didn't think it really understood what I was saying, but I at least got its attention. "NICE JUICY MEAT TO STOMP ON, RIGHT HERE!"

And I ran.

What else was I supposed to do? Sebastian's idea of breaking the bones was dandy, but the problem was this wasn't like twisting someone's arm and snapping the bones. This was a hundred foot tall demonic skeleton. The bones were thicker than my whole body. And I was two hundred pounds of woman.

WHA-BOOM!

It was a little slow due to its size, but it still had its club. The monster slammed down its weapon, and the ground shook like a genuine earthquake. The club didn't make contact too close to me, and while the shaking made me a little unsteady, I vaguely wondered if it had bad aim or was just that stupid. Until a wall of wind sent me tumbling through the air.

I flipped over every which way as I sailed through the air. I hit the ground with the back of my head and skipped on the dirt like a rock on water, tumbling even more. I finally skid to a stop, ending up on my stomach. I groaned loudly, barely even able to move.

I officially decided that I sucked at fighting and that I needed to withdraw from Sebastian's fighting lessons.

The skeleton's colossal steps motivated me to stagger to my feet. I was already bleeding pretty bad from cuts the sharps rocks sticking out of the dirt gave me, and I was pretty sure my left wrist was sprained. But I ignored the pain and tried to think.

Breaking bones, breaking bones...

The thought of a catapult that hurled giant boulders crossed my mind, but decided that it was an unrealistic idea. Everything had a weakness though, right? I just had to find it.

Studying the skeleton (while retreating so that it didn't get too close), the only thing that I saw as a weakness were chips and cracks in the bones. And not big ones, either. Just little tiny lines no thicker than a strand of hair here and there. While insignificant, it was literally the only 'weakness' I could see. I could beat on them with my fists, but I knew that it would probably be useless. Not to mention, I might break my hand. Now, a good rock to smash things-THAT might work.

I looked around. Romania was a pretty rocky place, so there were huge stones everywhere. They were all oddly shaped with jagged edges, so they were perfect for smashing.

Sadly, when I tried to pick any of them up, the edges sliced deeply into my hands. If I had to use force with them, my hands would be cut beyond healing. So much for that plan...

I retreated towards the woods, taking care to flee in an unpredictable pattern to avoid being thrown by that gust of wind again. The skeleton followed me most of the way until I disappeared into the tree line. It screeched and began stomping restlessly around the clearing, like I had become invisible all of a sudden and it was trying to find me. Knowing that it was stupid made me a bit more hopeful.

"I don't know what else to do," I said to myself as I chose a nice chunky pine to begin scaling. "Ciel is stupid!" I hung myself off of a branch that lay just above another that was nice and thick. "Stupid for sentencing me to death by giant skeleton." I braced my legs and put all of my energy into a kick. "Sebastian is stupid too!" The branch splintered at the point where it met the trunk. "Stupid for suggesting that I break its bones!" I summoned up energy again for one more kick. "I should beat them both to the ground if I live!"

With my second stomp, the branch below me snapped off with a loud crack! and plummeted to the ground. I followed suit and scrambled down the trunk. The branch I had chosen was about twice as thick around as my thigh, which was pretty thick considering I was pretty much plus sized, and as about as long as I was. It was strong, though, and as long as I didn't strike it in the wrong place, it wouldn't break so easily. The only down side to it was that it was heavy. However, I knew that I would be able to handle it with little to no problem after a few practice swings. It made me glad to be a little more than just human, because I'm sure my old self would never have been able to handle something this big with such ease.

I let out a big sigh to brace myself for what I was about to do. It was stupid, but what else could I do? I could just leave Sebastian and Ciel there. But I cared for Sebastian. And as much as I disliked Ciel right now, I had a duty to him. I made him a deal. Plus, he was just a kid. He may be a brat, but no kid deserves to be left alone in the middle of monster infested woods.

So, I charged out of the trees and made a beeline for my adversary.

Luckily, the skeleton had his back turned and was on its knees trying to search the bottomless mote. I tried to run as quietly as I could with my bulky branch, but it was like trying to run with a bucket of water without spilling it. At the very last second, it heard me clunking around and began to rise to its feet, and the two bones that made up its lower legs were at a perfect angle for me to run up. I was able to land a nice blow to its right femur just before it stood upright. It screeched and lost its balance as a spiderweb of cracks shot out from under the impact, and I slipped off of my foothold as the creature toppled to the ground.

I hit the dirt hard on my back. It knocked the wind out of me and made my vision go white. I was aware of the ground shaking, but I couldn't hear anything. There was no up or down-my senses were completely knocked out from the impact. I began to panic. Where was the monster? Was it back on its feet yet? Was it coming after me?

I turned onto my side and rubbed my eyes frantically until finally my sight returned, and my hearing came to me as well after a loud ringing. The creature seemed to have just regained its bearings as well, but with one less leg.

My blow had cracked the bone enough that when it had tried to stand, it snapped off. So it lay on the ground screeching, using its free hand and last leg to crawl on the ground. It was creepy looking, to say the least.

It raised its club, getting ready to send another gust of wind my way, but I scrambled out of the way just in time. I could feel the force scrape the back of my dress this time, and it was accompanied by the sound of ripping fabric. To what I'm sure would be Sebastian's dismay, the sharp gust sliced off the bottom four frills. It was so short in the back, now, that my butt hung out and my underwear was showing. I was just glad we were in the middle of the woods so I didn't have to be too concerned about it. The fog was too thick apparently for anyone but me to see it, anyway.

I used the monster's extreme lack of speed to my advantage and swung around quickly to its side, careful to pick up my handy branch on my way around. Now that I knew I had an huge advantage, it was almost mechanical how I smashed into the right humerus. It screeched again, more from anger and frustration than pain, and the bone shattered. Its forearm dropped the short distance to the ground, sending up a good sized cloud of dust. The monster didn't hesitate to reach for its club with its last hand, but I bound over its fallen arm and smashed the left one right on the elbow. It, too, dropped off.

With both arms out of commission and only one leg, the sentry was now pretty much immobile. It flailed what limbs it had left as I took my time to circle and observe the skull. There was a nice cracked spot right at the tippy top of the head. I got a running start for this blow, making it the hardest hit out of the lot.

The creature's head shattered into dust-like pieces on impact. The tiny particles drifted away in a soft breeze, leaving behind the broken body. I stared at the motionless form, making sure that it wasn't going to spring back up.

The fog was starting to dissipate then, and with its gradual exit, i collapsed to the ground as exhaustion began taking over me. I had been caught up in trying to stay alive, so I had been filled with adrenaline and fear. It had prevented me from feeling the brunt of the effects of my injuries. But now, my whole body felt like an open wound. My clothes were completely destroyed, I had scrapes and cuts all over me, and I was soaked in my own blood (I had no idea from which cuts), and there was a very large laceration on the back of my thigh. It was near my butt, so I couldn't see it, but I definitely felt it.

"Well, at least you aren't dead," Ciel said, apparently amused at my run-down state. The fog had completely lifted at this point and they had obviously seen the fallen foe, so they had made their way out to my pitifully crumpled form. "I must say, you did better than I expected."

"I think she did marvelous," Sebastian complimented, studying the remains of our adversary. His eyes then fell onto me, and became slightly concerned. "You need nourishment though. If you would have eaten any of the many times I tried to coerce you, you would not have had such a hard time dealing with this enemy."

I sighed loudly in exasperation, wincing from the pain it caused to take in the deep breath. It was all I could muster as a reply. They were lucky I even dignified them with a breath after almost killing me.

"I think I've quite had my fill of forests, however," Ciel muttered, scanning the clearing. "I do believe we should get moving before another creature crawls out of that crevice."

Sebastian ended up having to carry me on his back. I couldn't walk because of my injuries, which upset me to a great extent. If we got attacked, I would be a hindrance and could get us killed. I offered to stay behind (possibly to my death since I'd have no way to get sustenance or flee from any danger that may arise), but Ciel was surprisingly the first to call me stupid for even coming up with such a ridiculous idea. Part of me wondered if he really cared about my life.

After we crossed the drawbridge, an iron grate dropping down from the opening and sealed us in. It was pretty creepy, seeing as there was no one around to operate it.

The castle wall was pretty thick, about as wide as it was tall, so

I'm sure it housed lots of hidden weapons that its last owner left behind. There was a door to our right, but since the castle was far off in the distance directly ahead of us, we just went straight.

Just on the other side of the wall was a nice looking front garden. A wrought iron fence stretched in front of us a ways and ended at tall (and perfectly square) hedges on either side. There was a closed gate blocking our way, on the other side of which was a narrow walkway lined by the same rectangular hedges. An ivory fountain with a tall obelisk in the center sat at the other end of the walkway, which I presumed was the center of a decent sized front yard.

The gate closed behind us again as we stepped onto the grass, and Sebastian lay me gently against the grate. He had a very serious expression on as he turned and walked toward the iron gate. "My lord, may I kindly request that you stay by Lily's side while I take care of this?"

"What are you going to do, bend it in half?" I asked.

"Not the gate, love."

Ciel hurried and backed up next to me as the sound of deep growls echoed over the hedges. He didn't seem worried anymore now that his shining star was able to see what he was doing again, and I wondered if Sebastian was really that good.

Two large dogs leapt easily over the hedges, one from either side of the gate. They landed gracefully onto the grass with an almost ethereal lightness, but I suppose that wouldn't be out of the question seeing as they were basically hell hounds. The dogs were about the size of a Great Dane, but the heads looked like a Rottweiler. And they had two heads each. They looked almost like they were hand-made, because they were fur-less and wrinkly and had stitches all over them. Their eyes were pitch black, and they looked soul-less.

Immediately, they closed in slowly on Sebastian, recognizing him as the biggest threat to take down. Sebastian had no problem with them, however-he was so quick I almost couldn't follow his movements. All he did was chop them both on the head and they burst into flames and disintegrated.

I almost clapped for him from the ease with which he dispatched them, but the gate opened by itself and startled me. This place was way too creepy.

Ciel began walking towards Sebastian so that our journey could start back up, but Sebastian held up his hand. "I'm sorry, my lord, but that isn't the last of them."

Sure enough, two more of the hounds leapt out from over the hedges at the end of the walkway and began slowly making their way towards us. These ones were of the same build, but they had flames burning in their mouths and their eyes. And I mean they were literally on fire, like you would think a dragon would be. When they growled, the flames grew in size like they were getting ready to breathe fire on us. Sebastian dispatched them just as easily as he did the last two, however, and they dissipated in the same way.

When Sebastian didn't offer a promise a safety, Ciel stayed out this time. The mid-afternoon light suddenly shifted and it became dark. It was almost as if someone threw a blanket over our little welcoming area.

Only one dog appeared this time. Even in the sudden darkness it was noticeable that it was black. This hound was blacker than black, even. And it was the size of a horse. It didn't have flames flickering out of its eyes and mouth like the last two, but they all glowed with the light of embers. I could almost see cinders floating out of its mouth and sockets, like it was a super-hot furnace just waiting to let out the heat.

This one was fast. I actually didn't even see it move, but it knocked Sebastian across the yard and into the cobblestone wall. He recovered from it like he hadn't even been hit though, and took off even faster than the dog had. I couldn't even see him as he began knocking it around, punching it into the fence and the wall. The dog itself was confused and started getting angry, and it finally belched out a wall of flames all around it, hoping that it would hit its invisible assailant. Sebastian's soft laughter rang out and echoed around us at the monster's pitiful attempt at attacking.

With one chop of his hand, Sebastian knocked off the heads in a clean swipe. They fell to the ground with a loud THUD before the remains burst into flames and disappeared. The light of day returned to normal, and where the beast's body had lay, there were scorch marks in the dirt that had burned through the grass.

Sebastian was picking me up in his arms as I was still staring at where the dog's body had been. It astounded me how quick he could really be, but I supposed that was why Ciel had so much faith in him. He really was unbeatable.

"My lord, it is now safe to continue," Sebastian said with a smile, leading the way down the path. "I doubt any more Cerberus dogs will bother us."

The garden was actually a lot smaller and plainer than I thought it would be. Creepier, too. There were a couple of grave stones off to the side next to the hedges, and a few orbs of light flitted around the top of the fountain's obelisk. "The ghosts of those that have died here."

I looked up at Sebastian. "The ones that Count Dracula killed?"

Sebastian's face was stoic. "No. Those would be at the castle itself." He motioned toward the mansion that blocked our path to the castle. "This building is quite new. The souls that died here would be recent."

I pressed myself closer to Sebastian, thinking about how if he couldn't have seen earlier, we would all probably be dead. I was starting to think I got myself in way over my head when I signed onto this crazy train.

We continued forth, though, into the villa. The grand foyer we entered into was dimly lit by a candle chandelier and candelabras that were strategically placed. The color scheme was red and gold, and all of the fabrics were made of velvet and the tassels of silk. There were only two doors on the bottom level, but there were many on the second floor.

Sebastian seemed to think very hard as he surveyed each door. "We need to rest," he said. "It's getting late now, and I don't think traveling from here to the castle would be wise in the dark. We'll need to find a room."

Ciel nodded in agreement, and I shot them both a look like they were crazy. "You're kidding, right? We're staying the night in a haunted mansion that's riddled with monsters trying to kill intruders?"

Sebastian shook his head. "This mansion is free from almost everything that would harm us. When we find a room, I promise you that nothing will bother us."

Ciel stayed close to Sebastian as we scaled the grand stairs. We entered a random door to the right and it brought us to a long hallway lined by multi-story glass windows and more candelabras. I looked out the windows as we made our way down the hall. The grounds the castle was built on sat on a kind of hill, and I could see as far as we had come. Far, far, far in the distance was the tiny speck of a clearing that the village of Codlea was nestled in. Beyond it was miles of forest, and some of it had already been re-fogged. The light of sunset cast a kind of orange light on everything, and suddenly a wave of fear washed over me. If all of the things we had encountered came out during the day, what horrors would await us in the night?

Sebastian entered a door about halfway down the long hallway, and in it was a decent sized room with a very large four-poster bed. The room was decorated with the same red and gold fabrics and had the same candelabras, but had (empty) drawers that matched the coffee colored wood of the bed. There were no windows.

"There is another room with a bed through that door there," Sebastian said lightly. "One could sleep in this bed and then one in the other. I have something to ward the room from anything that may enter, so it will be safe to sleeping either room without fear of being attacked. Of course, I would be here if something were able to happen."

Ciel made himself comfortable on the bed and Sebastian pulled a large vial filled with a clear liquid out of his coat after setting me on a fancy padded chair that say against a wall. He pulled the stopper out of it and began sprinkling it around the entire room. He went into the adjoining room and I presumed he did the same thing to it.

By the time he returned, Ciel was already conked out on the bed. Sebastian smiled at him and removed his shoes, tucking him in. He looked down at his master with a sort of fondness, then let him be. He then turned his attention to me.

Without a word, he walked over to me and began inspecting all of my wounds. He picked at my tattered dress with a forlorn look on his face, but moved the shreds aside to study the main problem. "Your wounds are already healing quite well," he finally said. "But they need to be cleaned so you don't get a blood infection."

He lifted me and carried me to the other room, which was identical to the first room, and set me on the edge of the bed. But on the bedside stand, there was a large basin of water.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. "You didn't even leave the room."

"If I wasn't able to get such a basic item, I could t very well call myself a butler, could I?"

I'm sure that was some sort of mystical way of saying he was magic, but I shrugged it off and just went with it. I was too tired and hurt too much to argue with anything.

Being very gentle, Sebastian pulled my destroyed dress off of me and carefully wiped the dirt off of my wounds with a cloth he pulled off of one of the dressers. He was quick and thorough, so he finished within a few minutes. He took special care of the wound on the back of my thigh, which he saved cleaning for last since I had to stand bent over the bed for him to wash it out.

Sebastian stood back for a moment after he finished, and I could feel his eyes bore into my back. I turned my head to see what it was he was studying, and our eyes locked. He stared into me with a strange intensity before running a finger down my spine with a bare hand. The look on his face said he liked the way my skin felt against his.

He fell to his knees and pressed his body against my naked one. He was much taller than I was, so he got perfectly against me in the bent position we were in. It felt wonderful when he pulled my hair back and put his lips on my mark, running his hands softly over my stomach and hips. It was the way he touched me like that that made me love him. He made me feel on top of the world.

He removed his tailcoat and vest, and he looked so different in just his white dress shirt and tie. But I figured he would look best if he took those off too, so I turned around while he wasn't pressed against me and removed them with a little more force than I meant to. I accidentally broke one of his buttons when I pulled off his shirt. He didn't seem to care though-in fact, it seemed to drive him wild. He crammed his lips to mine, pressing his now partially naked body against mine. We both savored the feeling of our bare skin finally being in contact with the other. It was euphoric.

A little roughly, he lifted me and put me flat on the bed. He removed his pants with swiftness and ease before laying on me. This was perfection-nothing in the way between any part of us. His warmth enveloped me. His muscles pressed into me, and I felt safe with him on top of me. I would have given anything to lay like that with him forever.

"Feed from me," he whispered into my ear.

I tensed up. I was starving at this point, and it made me terrified to eat from him. I could easily eat too much.

"Please," he begged. "I promise you that I will not let you take too much."

I sighed and flipped us over so that I was on top and he was on the bottom. I pressed my face close to his, looking into his eyes to see if there was anything in them to give away any hint of a lie. I saw concern and love there, and that was all. So, I closed my eyes and used my front teeth to nip open the skin on his neck.

The way his blood came into my mouth, it felt like drinking water after going all day in the desert without having any. I was instantly re-energized, and my wounds felt like they were healing at the speed of light. More importantly, it filled me with a euphoric high. It was similar to when he put his lips to my mark, but with slightly less pleasure and more of a drug effect. All of that combined with his perfect taste made me feel like I could just stay latched to him for an eternity. But, I felt myself getting full and made myself pull away. He had a glasses look in his eyes and a goofy grin plastered on his face, but he had no problem with his lucidity this time.

Fighting through the high my bite gave him, he pulled my legs as far apart as they would go, and just shoved himself into me. It felt almost like it ripped me in half. I wondered if it was just because he was big or it was because I was too small. Regardless, it made me cry out a little. Sebastian pressed his lips to mine to keep me quiet and apologize for the pain at the same time. "I should have warned you," he mumbled against my lips. "I always forget that mortals aren't used to my size. Forgive me."

I made him kiss me again. I liked having his lips on mine. He chuckled into me, and I couldn't help but smile in return.

He was quite gentle with me with my wounds in consideration, though I wished he had handled me a bit rougher. I would have liked it that way. But considering that I wasn't in the right shape for it, I didn't complain.

We lay in each others arms for awhile, and he explained to me the different between full vampires and I. (He claimed to have read some of the books he found laying in a bookcase in the foyer, but I'd been with him the whole time and doubted that.)

"God", as many people believed him to be called, made Judas an outcast and in punishment made him what was the first vampire. What it actually was, was 'God' was a powerful wizard that ruled over the Middle East. He placed a curse on Judas for going against his wishes, and the curse so happened to make him into a vampire. The power of belief is what makes certain things repel vampires. Such as, so many people believe that crosses are a symbol of God, that it makes it a symbol of God. The mass belief that the cross belongs to this wizard makes it a symbol of power. The same thing goes for holy water, which is what Sebastian poured around the room. It was filled with an unwavering belief in God from the priest, which is what gives holy water it's power. God made Judas an outcast of all things under his reign, including things associated with his name and even the light of day, and so it burned and could destroy him if he came in contact with it. In an attempt to have eyes within God's kingdom, he tried to make others like himself through the turning process. He would have to drain them completely of their own blood and have them feed a little off of his own blood. Then, they would have to be buried six feet below the ground and sleep there until they regained consciousness and arose the next night with his own blood in their system. The final stage in turning was that they must feed from a living being and drain them completely, killing them. If the final stage of transformation wasn't completed within the next day, then the new vampire would turn to ashes. The entire process drained the person of their humanity, and it made them a completely different kind of being.

Half vampires, or dhampirs, such as myself were made in the same way, though only half of our blood was drained and replaced. This let us keep our humanity, which was why we were able to be in sunlight and be in the presence of a cross and touch holy water. We were still human, and therefore still had the right to that which all good, living creatures had. So, while we were bound completely with the person who created us and were basically immortal like them in that we didn't age, we were able to do many things our creator could not. We could still reproduce. We could also die from sickness and minor injuries from infection, though our ability to heal was accelerated. We could tolerate human food (it made full vampires very sick to eat anything other than blood), but it contained no nutritional value for us, nor did it taste very good.

It just so happened that I was unwanted and abandoned, leaving me free to do as I pleased.

Sebastian held me close as he finished. "I'm glad that you were abandoned. I probably wouldn't get to have you if you were bound to someone else."

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. "I'm glad, too." And the events of the day had me so exhausted, I was pretty much out. It helped ease my mind knowing more about what I was, and having Sebastian's arms around me and his skin pressed against mine made me feel safe.


End file.
